


Tentacles Allowed

by Alienea



Series: I can’t believe you guys made an NSFW musical about my trauma [1]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Also there's emotions, Bondage, But it IS NVA Canon, Look. This is what I deliberately kept out of NVA., M/M, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, and communication about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienea/pseuds/Alienea
Summary: A long overdue discussion between Lyfrassir Edda and Marius Von Raum about what exactly is going on with Lyfrassir's new appendages, and how they can be used.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Series: I can’t believe you guys made an NSFW musical about my trauma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089785
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: Stowaways NSFW 2020





	Tentacles Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [octovoid128](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octovoid128/pseuds/octovoid128) in the [stowaways_nsfw_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stowaways_nsfw_2020) collection. 



Lyfrassir was going to have to bring it up sooner rather than later. They didn’t blame Marius and his love of fiddling with anything that came to hand, up to and including his violin. They also didn’t blame him for that fact that they kept on accidentally manifesting tentacles when they wanted to just be near him and hug him but still have their hands free.

They could and would blame him for not noticing that every time he absent-mindedly tangled his hands into their tentacles that they flushed and had to either twitch them away or get rid of them. At this point, however, Lyfrassir was beginning to wonder if they had left it for too long. How did you bring up “every time you touch my tentacles I get a direct shot of the love and affection you are feeling and it’s a bit overwhelming” when it’s been happening for months?

Clearly the best time was when you were both waking up in bed and you had, in a moment of unconscious weakness, manifested tentacles to cuddle your partner, who had widened his embrace to include your tentacles, and now you were experiencing the full force of his sleepy love and affection as he woke up, transmitted from your extra appendages to you. When your partner only slept in underwear, there was a lot of space for you to get that sort of feedback.

Lyfrassir wondered if it was reasonable to just ask Raphaella for tentacle shaped gloves before remembering that when he had suggested something of the sort for Anarchy as a test she had laughed and asked how they expected to secure them. So that was out. Marius yawned and stretched, as much as he could when Lyf had wrapped him up. Lyf sheepishly loosened the tentacles. It was nice, but the more they woke up the harder it was for them to process and accept the constant influx of _lovelovelove_.

Marius carefully slid his hands out of the nest of tentacles at Lyfrassir’s back, sending another frisson of love through them, and as Lyf was trying to figure out how to bring up the subject and also get themself to stop curling around Marius more, like some sort of betentacled moth to a flame, Marius cupped their face and kissed them. It started tender, and went deeper, and Lyfrassir realized what Marius’s intentions were before he shimmied down in bed, far enough to press kisses to Lyfrassir’s collarbones. They shuddered with the feedback as the love became a complimentary note to Marius’s desire for morning sex.

Lyfrassir was all for it, but they definitely had to get the tentacle talk out of the way first.

“Marius?” Marius hummed as he moved on from leaving kisses to hickies, nipping and and sucking and Lyfrassir could feel how much he was enjoying it and it fed into their own enjoyment and oh they really wanted to see how far this could go, but they pulled back slightly, and Marius, ever thoughtful, realized that Lyf was trying to speak and looked up at them. “There’s, uh. Something you probably know about the tentacles, I just- it’s been awkward and never the right time to bring up.” Marius wiggled back up in bed, which sent another note of sensation through their tentacles, making Lyf flush and gasp. “I, uh. Get feedback from the tentacles.” Marius nodded.

“I know? You’ve pretty clearly got nerves in them?” Marius was getting red in the face now. “I was. Sort of hoping you wouldn’t mind keeping them out this time? Obviously I think you’re hot without them, but they are very, very hot.” He gently pulled one of them closer in, loosening it from around his back and bringing it between them.

“That’s not exactly what I meant, although- Marius!” Lyf had been talking, Marius had slipped the end of the tentacle into his mouth and now he was sucking on it and the feeling shot straight to Lyfrassir’s groin. “I- not just physical feedback!” Marius paused and popped the tentacle out of his mouth.

“What other feedback is there?”

“Emotional?” Marius’s eyes did not reveal any understanding. “When you touch them, or when I manifest them without realizing to cuddle you and then - with skin to tentacle feedback, I can feel the emotions you’re having?”

“Ah. So.” Marius’s face was blank, but the feedback was tipping over into grief and panic. Oh no. “I can... stop, if you want. Or go. If that would be better.” Lyf panicked and their tentacles wound around Marius more, drawing him close, where Lyf hugged him.

“I- no! It’s just that the love is kind of overwhelming,” the feedback started to be shot through with relief, the grief breaking up, “and I’m not used to being touched, much less feeling someone touch me and then and feeling how much they love me, and so. I usually startle. This is a me problem, not- you haven’t done anything wrong. I did, I guess, I just didn’t know how to mention it. So I didn’t. In the interests of full disclosure, I did feel it when you started panicking.”

“Ah. Well. Alright.” Marius snuggles back into the hug. He’s still holding the tentacle that he had had in his mouth. “Glad to know it’s not me that’s the problem. Not that I’d seen anyone else getting to touch the tentacles, but still. I was getting a bit worried that I was doing something wrong. Would you rather I not touch them, then?”

“Well. I should probably try to get used to accepting...” Lyfrassir trailed off, but Marius curled his fingers around the tentacle in his hand and Lyf could feel, clearer than ever, acceptance and understanding.

“I’m not great at discussing my emotions either, Lyf.” Marius huffs a laugh. “As you might have realized, when we both separately panicked about whether or not this was a fling to the other.”

“Yeah, okay, fair. In the interest of continuing open discussion-”

“Dicks-cussion.” Lyf gently slapped Marius with a tentacle.

“Marius. Bear with me for a second here. In the interest of open communication, and given that you’re currently fiddling with a tentacle and it’s not giving me, uh, that specific feedback. I really don’t know how to phrase this.”

“Try? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” And Lyf could feel that that was true, and it was relieving to have that instant feedback.

“I... think if you touch them with sexual intent they become sex organs.” Lyf buried their face in their hands. That was the least sexy way to say that. They failed to notice Marius’s contemplative expression and tentative lick, but they did feel it, and their subsequent shiver rubbed them against Marius, who slipped the tentacle back into his mouth and sucked. “ _Marius.”_

“Too much? What color?”

“Green, I just wasn’t expecting it!” Lyfrassir meant to elaborate, but quickly lost the ability to form words as Marius continued.

Marius started to suck on the tentacle again. He drew it into his mouth and gently darted his tongue across it, and oh gods it wasn’t fair how sensitive they felt, Lyf was certain they could come from this alone, the sensation pinpoint and Marius didn’t even have to work at finding where to lick. Not that the bastard had taken long to master giving them head, but it was the principle of the thing. Lyfrassir struggled to keep their body still as Marius worked them to orgasm and their tentacles flailed behind them and around them, filling the room, but there was no place other than Marius that gave them that pleasure, and even the tentacles slithering around Marius found his love and his arousal but it wasn’t concentrated there, wasn’t enough.

Then Marius hummed around the tentacle, and Lyfrassir bucked their hips into him, seeking friction on a desperate instinct that didn’t work anymore, and other tentacles writhing behind them and around them, and finally found something to work on as they wormed their way between Marius and Lyfrassir and found Marius’s cock. 

The sensation of Marius’s hand firmly holding onto the tentacle contrasting with the delicate movement of his tongue and mouth, the feedback of Marius’s own arousal, and the taste-feeling sensation from the tentacles wrapped around Marius was already enough to bring Lyf close without any other input, but it wasn’t quite enough, and Lyf took their own hand and started to thumb desperately at his own clit, chasing the release that felt just barely out of reach, and Marius took the hand that wasn’t holding onto the tentacle and pulled Lyfrassir’s hand up and they whined at the loss. 

Marius still held onto the tentacle he was sucking on, but once he had pinned Lyfrassir’s hand beneath his own body he took his other hand and moved it to their back. He carded his fingers through the tentacles there, and spread his fingers across them to play them with gentle touches and swirls of movement and it was finally, finally enough, and he kept up the stroking even as he let the tentacle writhe out of his mouth and as Lyfrassir cried out and shook themselves apart on his chest.

As Lyfrassir relaxed on top of Marius, they realized how many tentacles they had manifested in the room. They opened eyes around them, and found that the Holt had become the center of a nest of tentacles. Whoops. Lyf gently wound them back out of existence, and kept going until there were none left.

“Oh, hey, oxygen!” Lyf grumbled wordlessly at Marius. “I’m not actually sure how I was breathing there, but thank you for letting me do that. Did you mean to strip me?”

“I don’t think it’s stripping you if you only have on boxers, Marius.” Lyf had a thought, and reached down and pressed a hand to Marius’s dick, and found a mess.

“Hm. Do you think you can go again in a bit? I was thinking of some plans, whenever I managed to have the tentacle talk with you.” Marius flushed and started to babble. 

“So, uh, you should know you started projecting at me there? Or at least I assume it was you, because I really don’t think anyone else could? Or would have been feeling like that? About me?” Marius changed track. “And also, there were a lot of tentacles involved all around me, Lyfrassir. They were twisting on my dick. It was hot.” Ah. Lyf desperately booted their brain back up into a level that could reassure Marius about whatever they’d managed to project at him instead of just thinking about sex.

“Marius. I can’t claim to know what exact feedback you were getting from me, but you do know I love you, yes?” Lyf pushed themself up on the bed to look at Marius. “Marius. I’m not saying it on a lark.” Marius didn’t make eye contact. “Hey.” Lyf wiggled up so that their face was on the same level as Marius’s. “Marius. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.” Lyf reached up and cupped Marius’s face.

“Can you look at me when you say it? It’s fine if you can’t, but I do like looking into your eyes.” Marius’s face was beet red, and Lyfrassir had a thought. They manifested a tentacle, seperate from themself, to wrap around Marius’s wrist, and, now aware that they could, started deliberately thinking about how they loved Marius, sending love and affection and mixing in a bit of how hot he was.

“Lyf.”

“Yes, Marius?” Lyf manifested another tentacle and threaded it through Marius’s hair, a closed crown of love, and Marius shuddered. “How are you feeling?”

“I cannot believe that I had long enough to tangle my fingers through whatever tentacles you manifested before you got rid of them all those times. It’s overwhelming.” Lyf kissed Marius on the forehead.

“Good overwhelming, or bad?” Marius took a moment to think about it, and Lyf kept up the steady thrum of _loveaffectionhot_. Marius knew how to get them to stop, if he needed that to happen.

“Good, I think. I’ll let you know if it stops being good.” And from Marius there was a returning wave, his love for them, an edge of desperation, and deeper down a well that Lyf knew they had as well, a certainty that he wasn’t meant for this, but Lyf was happy to keep on assuring Marius as long as it took. Marius leaned up and dragged Lyf back down to the bed, no longer propped above him, and kissed him.

They both gasped as, for a moment, they bled into each other, Marius feeling Lyf kissing his own lips and Lyf feeling Marius being kissed by them, spiralling around and into each other, before Lyf whipped the tentacles back into nonexistence and they broke apart.

“Okay, that was-”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize-”

“No, it’s fine. I just think that maybe we should experiment in, uh, not sexy situations with that first. I can’t believe I just said that.” Lyf snorted at Marius’s overdone panic. “I’m not used to being a voice of reason! What if it’s infectious?”

“I don’t think one instance of being reasonable is going to become deadly, Marius, but if it does you can be sure to say I told you so while I’m working on dragging you back from whatever even your immortality didn’t handle.”

“Aw, Lyf.”

“Well. If you’re looking to get used to that sort of experience, I can always give you a little tentacle bracelet. Like having your wrist held all day.” Marius’s answering hum wasn’t one Lyfrassir associated with a definite no, but they decided to play a bit dirty. “I’ll open the connection so that I can sense your love as well. Since I need to get used to it, if we’re going to be doing something like this. Or if I want to last longer next time you want to play with my tentacles.”

“Agh. You can’t just force me into accepting love by saying that you’ll accept love as well.” Lyfrassir smirked at Marius.

“Can’t I?”

“Fuck. Alright, maybe you can.” Lyfrassir pressed a victory kiss to Marius’s lips. “Trial situation we can both back out of?”

“Yes. If you start getting distressed about it, I’ll know.” Marius grimaced.

“No, I might get distressed and still want to keep going. Just text our safewords?” Lyf let out a _blurg_ noise. “I know it’ll take time, but. Well. I don’t want you to assume I need it to end when I’m just working through something.”

“Fine. The reward for admitting you’re working through something is that sure we can set it up like that.”

“I was sort of hoping the reward could be whatever plans you mentioned earlier? You know, after I figured out how to give you an orgasm just by manipulating your tentacles in record time?” Lyf sighed. Alright, Marius could have a bit of bragging to cover up for emotional vulnerability. And hear about their idea as a cherry on top.

“Well, I know you got upset when we found out that all the good rope on the ship was claimed by other people who didn’t want to lend it to us...” Lyf manifested two tentacles and idly looped them around Marius’s wrists, carefully cutting off emotional feedback. “And if I don’t mind not experiencing a lot of sensation from them, we shouldn’t experience any problems. If you want to, of course.” They might not be able to feel much beyond tactile from the tentacles right now, but they can feel Marius starting to get hard again against their thigh.

“Have I been really good, recently?”

“Well, you haven’t broken the replicator in a week, so I suppose I can say yes. And you _did_ do quite a nice job for me.” Lyf is still getting used to having anyone to try and be sexy at, and they wished that they were getting some emotional feedback from Marius. Still, Marius was looking at Lyf with a smile, and he was starting to experimentally tug his wrists around, and Lyf couldn’t have that, so they extended the tentacles and looped them down and around the feet of the bed, anchoring Marius’s hands. They swung a leg over Marius’s body and sat up to straddle his waist.

Marius moaned and gently lifted his hips up, and started to draw his legs up the bed before having them wrapped from the knee-down in tentacles and drawn back down. Lyf wrapped those tentacles around the bottom bed legs, and gently squeezed, causing Marius’s hips to buck up more. Lyf smiled down at him, and wrapped another tentacle around the bed, pinning his hips in place.

“Lyf, please.” Marius squirmed in place underneath them. “More?”

“Marius, if you want something specific, you have to say it.” They reached down and trailed a hand through the hair on his chest, while adding gentle strokes from their tentacles everywhere along his body but his cock. “This is a treat for you, after all. Tell me what you want.”

“I- everything? Everything would be nice?”

“We have time to get to everything, Marius. Think a little bit more immediately.” Lyf curled a tentacle around the base of Marius’s dick and squeezed. “What do you want right now?”

“ _Lyfrassir_.” They loosened that tentacle. “Lyf, I want, I want you to do that again, and keep on going, please? Hold me and, if you want to come again, use me?” Lyf pondered their choices. They probably could come again, if they wanted, but they also wanted to make this more about Marius than themself.

“How do you feel about making out,” Lyf stroked the tentacle up and down Marius’s cock, “while I do that?”

“I, positively, green, very good, yes please.” Marius tried to lean up and in for a kiss, but Lyf used their hands to push his shoulders back down. They slid down a bit, nudging up against Marius’s dick, but they had wrapped him up and only touched their own tentacles. It put them in just the right position to kiss Marius, so they did. Lyf nipped at his bottom lip to bring out just the right groan as they twirled their tentacles around Marius, tickling at his wrists and legs and squeezing around his calves. They pulled back to let Marius breathe.

“Marius, have I ever told you you look wonderful like this?” Marius opened his mouth to reply, but it was a hypothetical, so Lyf leaned back in and kissed him breathless again, and they relaxed their grip around his cock so that Marius could focus on the kiss. Before they pulled away again, they wrapped a thin tentacle around the base of his dick and tightened it.

Marius could wait for his turn until they’d had time to properly treat him, and they didn’t need to have a cock ring on hand when Marius thought that their tentacles were hot. Marius wiggled a bit underneath them, and brought their attention back to the task at hand. Marius was still panting, so Lyf decided to give him time to recover and started kissing their way up his arm, interspersing them between his words.

“You’re so good, Marius. Thank you for letting me do this.” Lyf reached the edge of flesh and metal and gently tongued at it, aware from past experience that the joining was sensitive, and was rewarded with an attempt from Marius to buck up against his bindings. Their tentacles held him in place, however, and all he achieved was losing the grip of the tentacle on his dick as Lyf unwound it and had it hover in the air. Lyf reached over and trailed a finger down Marius’s cock, wet from the slight slick of the tentacles and his own pre-come. They traced a line from slit to base, and then hooked a finger between the tentacle ring and skin.

“Lyf, please put it back, I won’t move, I promise. Is that what you want?” Marius looked at Lyf, and despite his words, his body betrayed him, trying to shift towards Lyfrassir.

“I don’t know, Marius, do you think you can? Or do you need some help?” Marius whined as Lyf lowered the tentacle back onto his dick and had it stroke him. He didn’t move the first time, but as Lyf continued to stroke up and down, Marius began to try and reach towards him. Lyfrassir stopped. “Not yet, Marius. I haven’t finished.”

Marius keened, but he held himself in place, and so Lyf rewarded him by continuing to kiss their way up his arm. They pressed love and affection as well as their lips to the metal, and pressed a kiss to the tips of each of his fingers as well.

“Lyf, please I just- just a bit more, please?”

“I think I can manage that, Marius. Is there anything specific you want?”

“Kiss me again? And the tentacle on my cock, keep doing that?” Lyf smiled at Marius.

“And you’ll tell me when you’re ready to come?” Marius nodded frantically.

So Lyf leaned back in, and captured Marius’s lips with his own, and worked the tentacle around Marius’s dick. They decided that now was not the time to experiment further, and just alternated between squeezing and stroking over Marius’s dick. They hummed with pleasure as Marius moaned, and blessed their own lung capacity when Marius had to pull back for air, and he gasped in just enough oxygen to sustain life, Lyfrassir was sure, before he dove back into the kiss. Before long at all, Marius had begun to twist involuntarily beneath them, and he pulled away before he ran out of breath again and just muttered _please now?_ and Lyf unwound the tentacle at the base of his cock and Marius shuddered in place as he came. 

Lyfrassir vanished the tentacles and pulled Marius into his arms. As Marius hugged them, they whispered love into his ears, and manifested a washcloth to clean the two of them up. Lyfrassir decided that a nap in the morning was not the worst thing, and snuggled back into Marius.

Later, they woke up to the replicator on fire, and Marius desperately trying to put it out, but that was normal, by now. One day he would learn.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know what verb tenses are but I do know what tentacles are and fun ways to use them.


End file.
